dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 65
November 17, 2016 Episode 27: Amazon Fury Part III Ares and Circe are finally ready to challenge Zeus, king of the gods, for control of Olympus! Wonder Woman knows that if she doesn't intercept Ares and Circe, her mother's soul could be lost forever. From Themyscira and the chaotic streets of Gotham City, to the depths of the Underworld and the heights of Olympus, battle your way through the finale of the Amazon Fury trilogy. Amazon Fury Part III features new daily open world missions, a new solo mission, a new duo, a new alert, and two new raids (both with Elite versions)! Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new high-level gear inspired by the Amazons and more! To get started, look for Fury of the Amazons III in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Combat Rating of 166. Amazon Fury Part III is free to access for Members. New Solo Mission: Seeing Shades Again Shades from the Underworld have begun appearing in Gotham City. Find out why, find the source, and shut it down. *Open your Mission Journal and look for Seeing Shades Again. *Combat Rating: 166 New 4-Player Operation: Underworld Trials Return to the Underworld, delving even deeper into Tartarus to face the Trials of the Impossible. A mysterious old woman has sworn to help gain access to Olympus to those that face and survive the Trials. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 166 New Raid and Elite Raid: Olympus Villains, follow the request of Circe and Ares and help depose Zeus from the throne, or Heroes, aid Wonder Woman in freeing her mother's soul. Whatever your goals, you must now face the gods in Olympus. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 166 New Open World Zone: Monster Invasion Your actions in Olympus have had dire consequences, and Gotham City is overrun with legendary monsters. Fight back against this scourge. *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Amazon Fury Teleportation Hub teleporter. *Combat Rating: 166 New Duo: Raising Hades Travel to the Underworld to restore Hades as Lord of the Dead and seek his aid in regaining Olympus. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 8 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 166 New Raid and Elite Raid: God of Monsters A new king rules Olympus and his offspring run wild. He must be dethroned and balance must be restored before it is too late for the mortal realm. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 166 Amazon Time Capsule Booster Gold filled Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including new gear, new mods, new styles, aura, material, crafting materials, and more. See this article for more information. Monster Training All heroes and villains will need to brush up on their fighting techniques as the war for Olympus escalates. Travel to the Amazon Underworld and train to face the children of the God of Monsters! Queue up for Monster Training under the Events Tab in the On Duty Menu. *Rewards: Earn Stabilizers in game to open Time Capsules! **Members: 6 Stabilizer Fragments **Non-Members with Premium Benefits: 4 Stabilizer Fragments **Non-Members: 3 Stabilizer Fragments Research & Development *Fixed the display of items gained from mod salvaging so the correct count is shown. *Recovering a mod that has not yet been equipped in gear will now award the appropriate number of Exobytes. Missions Hal Needs Help *Fixed an issue causing Corrupted Hal Jordan's aura to display incorrectly. Category:Game Update